Terrence McGinnis (DCAU)
* * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Batsuit: State-of-the-art Batsuit which automatically conforms to his size. The Batsuit features new gadgets such as glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots and even a cloaking device. ::* Enhanced strength by a factor of tenBatman Beyond S01e01:rebirth, ultimately allowing him to lift up to 1700 lbs. ::* Minimal reduction (or increase) in flexibility. ::* Forearm spikes can Extend out. ::* Enhanced visual assistance that allows him to see in the dark (visual from the Batsuit can be fed back to the main computer in the Batcave; it can also receive visual from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning). The visor can also serve as digital binoculars and an infra-red filter as well as a scanner. ::* Personal communicator allows Terry to keep in constant contact with Bruce at the Batcave. ::* Enhanced ballistic protection. ::* Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water, and vibrations, but only slightly resistant to radiation. ::* Built-in rebreather for underwater combat/exploration. ::* Dispensable Batarangs with a range of auxiliary functions, such as producing electric shocks. However, there is a limit to the amount of Batarangs the Batsuit can dispense; Batman has run out on at least one occasion. ::* Disk can be fired from the top of the wrist. ::* Electrical discharges throughout the suit that can be activated by pushing the button on the belt. ::* Wrist-mounted laser capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents. ::* Grappling guns built into the forearms. ::* Flashbang grenades. ::* Smoke pellets. ::* Flexicuffs. ::* A lock decipher ::* Launchable tracers. ::* Retractale Tweezers. ::* A frequency scanner to pick up hot spots. ::* A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. :* Retractable wings under the arms to glide on. ::* Rocket boots enabling limited flight. ::* Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings. ::* Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle fingers that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. ::* Sensors that work as a polygraph. ::* Drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. ::* Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage. It allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. A countermeasure used by Commissioner Barbara Gordon to this in one incident where she was hunting Batman down was through tracking him using an ultraviolet light to illuminate him. :* Retractable claws which can be used to slice or facilitate climbing. ::* Can uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. ::* A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit from the Batcave. ::* The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or to cut through denser material. | Transportation = * Batmobile | Weapons = | Notes = * In the Batman Beyond animated series, actor Will Friedle provided the voice of Batman. * The "Justice League Unlimited" episode "Epilogue" was planned as the last of the "Batman Beyond" adventures to give some closure to this once popular set of characters. These characters as they were originally developed were used in a "Justice League Unlimited" mini-series time travel story entitled "the Once and Future Thing". In that story, McGinnis and other members of the future Justice League are all killed by the heavily overpowered street gangs known as the Jokerz, but this entire future sequence was eliminated due the efforts of Batman and Green Lantern. There have been no further adventures of these characters published in its original animation form due to the elimination of the WB animation studio. * An alternate version of the Batman has appeared in the 52 multiverse operating on Earth-12. The Earth-12 Batman debuted in ''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #21. * | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Terry McGinnis | Links = * }} Category:1999 Character Debuts